


What could possibly go wrong?

by livestolearn



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Complete, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livestolearn/pseuds/livestolearn
Summary: OK, Here’s the challenge:Write a story that has the line “Great. I’m stuck in the elevator with Dean Winchester! What could possibly go wrong?” My contribution:Five times Dean Winchester got stuck in an elevator and once when he didn’t. And by popular request one Elevator ride to fix it all.





	1. Sammy we’re not done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of random times that Dean gets stuck in an elevator. 
> 
> The crossover is so small that you'd miss it if you blink. You don't need to know Criminal Minds to get the chapter. 
> 
> RPF does NOT have a relationship in it. It is simply how I (a fan) would likely interact with my favorite actor if we were stuck in an elevator. 
> 
> Please read and review
> 
> Thanks Bunches!

******

Dean glanced around the empty roof of a high-rise in New York City and sighed. This salt and burn had been complicated, taking them nearly a week to find the body. Now it was finally over. Dean flipped open his phone. “Sammy, it’s done. You good?”

“Yeah Dean. I’m good.”

“Good. Be down in a bit. Meet me at the elevator.”

“Dude! After everything we’ve been through your taking the elevator? Are you insane?”

“There's no way in hell I’m taking the stairs. I’m 80 floors up! It’s fine, we got the SOB.” During the conversation he’d slipped back inside and sauntered down the hall toward the elevator bank; pressing the button impatiently. “I’ll be down in a sec.” He hung up when the elevator dinged.

Dean held his breath past the 40th floor where all the problems had been. Nothing happened. In fact, things were normal right up until the 20th floor when the doors slid open and a beautiful woman walked in. Now normally, Dean would have thought this to be a bonus. He’d chat her up, get her number, and then get his reward for a job well done. This time however... it was different.

Firstly, the building was empty. It was well past 2 a.m. and there shouldn’t be anyone here. Secondly, Dean knew very well that this particular woman was dead. She was the ghost's sixth victim. Dean had spent nearly four days protecting her from the obsessive thing, mostly from her bed. It had nearly killed him when they’d found her body. Kelsey smiled kindly at him. Dean smiled back, subtly reaching into his pocket to pull out an iron blade. Dean swallowed nervously and asked “What floor?”

“Ground?” She sounded confused. Then she looked at him again, really looked at him. “Dean?”

“Hey, how’re you Kelsey?”

“I don’t know.” Her confusion made her agitated and that made her dangerous. The elevator moved on for half a floor before, predictably, it slowed to a stop. The lights flickered and died.

“Son of a Bitch.” Dean muttered, pulling out his flashlight and a bottle of salt.

“Oh no. It’s happening again!”

“It’s ok sweetheart. We got the ghost. He’s not coming back.” Dean soothed. Hoping like hell he could calm her down.

“Oh that’s right! You said you're ghost hunters."

"Yeah. We find the bad ones and make them go away."

"Wait I saw a ghost... he did something to me!”

“It’s ok Kelsey we got him and he can’t hurt you anymore. Just stay calm and we’ll get out of this.”

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment then seemed to relax and got a lusty glint in her eyes. “Great. I’m stuck in an elevator with Dean Winchester. What could possibly go wrong?”

Dean laughed thinking, _‘Um just about everything.’_ There was no way in _hell_ he was going to make out with Kelsey's ghost. Even if it could get him out of this mess. “Look, maybe we should try th...”

Kelsey abruptly slumped to the floor. “This elevator breaks down all the time.Someone will find us soon." She gave him a long considering look, "I guess this isn’t a bad thing. We can talk.”

“Yeah. Talk is a good idea.” Dean dropped to the ground beside her.

“Really? You seem like the kind to love’em and leave’em.”

“Yeah. Normally. Hey, special circumstances. Why don’t you tell me about... uh... your dream vacation? Describe your version of heaven.” And she did. The more she talked the calmer she became. The lights flickered back on and then the lift started moving again. They both stood, Dean held his breath until the doors popped open.

Sam looked panicked as his arm shot out and yanked Dean out of the elevator and into a bear hug. “Don’t do that to me again Dean.” Sam looked behind his brother and spotted the ghost. “Uh Dean?”

“Sammy, we aren’t entirely done yet. You remember Kelsey right?” Dean had a fake brightness about him that set Sam on edge.

“Yeah, uh, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Dean is something wrong?” Kelsey asked quietly.

“Come on, let’s have a seat.” Dean pointed to a bench a few feet away. “We need to talk.”

“Ok.”

The three of them sat awkwardly, Dean cleared his throat. “Kelsey? Do you remember the heaven you described to me?”

“Of course.”

“I um, I think... It’s time that you decided to go there.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm sorry Kelsey, but you died.” Dean said bluntly. “Clive Van Helterburg. He... he killed you. You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“What!?”

“Come on Kelsey, deep down you know it’s true don’t you?” Sam coaxed.

Kelsey swallowed and looked between the two brothers, then cast her eyes down to her feet and nodded.

“It’s ok Kelsey.” Dean mumbled. “You need to move on.”

“Move on? I'm really dead?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Dean answered. “I tried to save you but I got there too late.”

Suddenly, she looked up and said “Hello, who’re you?”

Dean sighed. “Who do you see Kelsey?”

“A woman. She’s beautiful.”

Dean mouthed “Reaper” at Sam, who nodded.

“Is she asking you to go with her?”

“Yes. Dean, do you think I should?”

“Yes.”

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“You’re going to heaven. You’ll love it there.” She stood and reached out a hand. A bright light flared. Just before she entered the light, she turned back and said “Dean, I forgive you.” And then she was gone.

“Sammy, next time remind me to take the stairs.”

Sam snorted in response. 

"Now, I’d like to get the hell out of this city.” Dean threw his arm around his brother and dragged him toward the door.


	2. Not a total waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester Meets Spencer Reid. Things get steamy when the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non explicit sexual situations. I own nothing but the thought in my head and the plot. Enjoy and please review :-)

Dean was undercover, this time as a maintenance man. They were in small town Who Knows Where just north of God Forsaken Hick Ville investigating strange activity; likely a poltergeist. Grumbling, he hit the elevator button to head up to change a light bulb on the third story. 

A very attractive man slipped in just before the doors closed. Dean’s eyes raked up and down his lift-mate’s body appreciatively. The guy was skinny; his mop of brown hair hung in his eyes and brushed the collar of his sweater vest. Although he looked every bit the classic nerd, Dean could see the muscle underneath. Years of practice had allowed him to pick out the hot guy under the nerd look.

The elevator looked and sounded like it was a hundred years old as it shook, moaned, and squeaked up two floors. Then halfway between two and three it simply stopped.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed. Without waiting for his companion to try, he reached out for the emergency phone, which of course wasn’t working. “Son of a bitch!” He pulled out his cell which, of course, had no service. “Dude, do you have a signal?” The guy pulled out his cell and shook his head; eyes wide and uncertain. Dean fished around his toolbox and grabbed a crowbar. He pried open the doors only to find they were exactly between floors and not a hint of the second or third floor were showing. “Well, don’t worry. My brother Sammy is expecting me so he’ll sound the alarm in a minute or two.”

The guy nodded. “My name’s Doctor Spencer Reid. What’s yours?”

“Dean Plant.”

Suddenly, Spencer’s big brain drew connections in a way only he could. Sammy, plus Dean, plus rock star last name... He was face to face with a dead man! “Great. I’m stuck in an elevator with Dean Winchester. What could possibly go wrong?” Spencer mumbled, wondering why he was the one that drew all the trouble. 

“I beg your pardon?” Dean replied.

“Uh, nothing.” Spencer decided to take the time to find out more about the guy on the top of the FBI’s most wanted list. He was stuck after all; it wasn’t like he had much choice. So Spencer started to dig, asking just the right amount of personal questions. He was good, Spencer gave him that, his lies were smooth and consistent. But his profile didn’t fit, not even a little. In fact, he reminded Spence of Morgan. The self-sacrifice, the kindness, the empathy, the looks... Spencer hid a blush. Dean was his type of guy, totally butch, confident, capable, and had the air of player about him.

Eventually, Spencer decided to call Dean out on his lies, praying that his gut instinct about the man was right. “You are Dean Winchester aren’t you?”

Dean didn’t respond. His hand twitching toward the gun at his waist.

Spencer saw the move and tensed. “I would prefer that we both make it out of here alive.”

Dean gripped the weapon but didn’t draw it. “Who?”

“FBI.”

“Crap. This day just keeps getting better and better.” Spencer chuckled. “You know half the stuff in our file is an outright lie right?” Dean asked beseechingly.

“So, talk to me. I’m a profiler. Help me understand your history.”

“You won’t believe me.”

“Try me. No matter how outlandish it seems.”

And so Dean did. He talked about his family, hunting, some of hell, and about the apocalypse. The more he talked the closer Spencer inched toward him. Each word out of Dean’s mouth was like catnip for Spencer, everything rang true, everything! And from the way he spoke it was obvious that he wasn’t delusional. If Spencer hadn’t seen some of the stuff he’d seen in his years with the FBI he’d have though the guy was crazy, but he knew better. So when Dean glanced up and said, “So?”

The only possible answer was, “I believe you.”

“You just don’t want me to kill you.”

“You won’t kill me. I can tell. As long as I’m not possessed or something.” Dean gave him a disbelieving look. “Seriously, someone worked some hoodoo on me a few months back; I was having visions that lead me to a killer. They caused some really bad headaches until I solved the case. It freaked me out.”

“Really? Anyone catch the one who hexed you?”

“Maybe, once we caught the killer the visions stopped. It solved a murder so I just accepted it. The world is a strange place.”

“Yeah well, if it happens again you call a hunter. We can help you break it and if the case has a supernatural bend to it we can gank the bitch for you.”

“Uh, thanks.” The lift fell silent again. Spencer was close enough now to lean on Dean’s shoulder, he practically purred when Dean’s arm settled around his shoulder. A finger absently drawing half-formed symbols on Spencer’s arm. “I’m going to talk to my team and see if they can’t update your profile. You’d be a total asset to our unit if you weren’t a fugitive.”

“Sure.” Dean grunted disbelievingly. He’d heard that line before.

Spencer turned to Dean, faces inches apart. “I’m serious.” Dean could see that he was. He could also see that he was serious about a few other things as well. Dean took a moment to examine his face, almost like asking permission. Spencer licked his lips in response to the scrutiny. Taking that as an invitation, Dean leaned in and kissed the man.

Reid reacted instantly. The remainder of their confinement was spent in blissful contact. They’d just finished cleaning themselves up when the lift jerked back into motion. Hastily standing and putting enough distance between them they prepared themselves for the world outside the lift.

Tumbling out of the lift the moment it opened, both were slightly disappointed that it was over so soon. Emily was waiting nervously in the hall and a few feet behind her Sam lurked quietly. Emily, thankfully, didn’t seem to recognize Dean. She threw her arms around her friend, assuring him that they’d caught the murderer while he was lazing about in a box.

Just before being dragged away, Reid pressed a slip of paper into Dean’s hand. As they approached the maintenance office Dean opened the folded note. All it said was “Call Me,” and a number. “Let’s burn poltergeist Sammy; I have a call to make cause it seems like this trip was not a total waste.” 


	3. Brain Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides to help Dean celebrate an important anniversary. 
> 
> Pure and simple Fluff.

Dean stood in the elevator. They’d been forced to stay in a chain hotel this time, a Howard Johnson. Normally, he didn’t go in for this sort of setting but he had to admit the pool was nice. His bathing suit was still damp; he rubbed his hair vigorously with his towel. The elevator stopped in the lobby to admit one incredibly attractive young woman. She was wearing short shorts and a tank that showed just the right amount of midriff. For once Dean hoped that the elevator would break down. “Hello.” He said to her, letting his accent thicken.

She turned and gave him a lecherous smile. “Well hello there cowboy. Ain’t you just the cutest thing ? My name’s Cindy-Jane, what’s yours?”

“Dean Winchester.” Just then the lights went dark and the elevator came to a halt. Sending up a silent thank you to whoever arranged this he exclaimed in mock horror, “Oh no! We’re stuck!”

Cindy grabbed the emergency phone and had a brief conversation with the operator. Then she turned to him and said “Looks like the powers out all over the city. Power station blew or something. It’ll take about an hour for them to bring the power back up.”

“Whatever shall we do to pass the time?” Dean asked with a suggestive smirk.

Cindy smiled innocently then whispered seductively in Dean’s ear. “Great! I’m stuck in an elevator with Dean Winchester. What could possibly go wrong?”

“No worries sweetheart, I’ll protect you and keep you nice and calm... That is, if you’re willing.”

“I have never been more willing in all my life.” Dean closed the gap between them, pressing his body against hers. Cindy met him with a ferociousness that he’d only run into once or twice before. He’d hardly been able to keep up with her.

An hour later, when the lift finally moved, they were both exhausted. When the doors opened Dean wasn't surprised that Sam was waiting for him. Cindy gave him a long passionate kiss and said goodbye. Sam’s expression morphed from concern to annoyance. The moment the girl left Sam leaned into the lift to pull his stunned brother out. “Oh god!” He said. “It stinks like sex in here.”

Shaking himself out of his stupor Dean replied with a cheeky smirk. “Well you see Sammy. When two adults get locked in a box and get bored, like Cindy-Jane and I were, things start to happen, like when she...”

“Dude! Stop right there. I don’t want to know.” He sniffed again. “I’m taking the stairs down on the way out. I don’t want to accidentally brush against anything sticky in here.”

Dean laughed. “That is a possibility.”

"Ew, seriously Dean?"

“Dean?” Castiel appeared with a flutter of wings directly behind him. Dean jumped.

“Damn it Cas, personal space!”

“My apologies.” He took a step back. “Did you like my gift?”

“Gift?”

“Of course. Today is the two year anniversary of your escape from hell and I thought you might like to celebrate.”

“Cas did you cause the power outage?”Sam exclaimed incredulously. 

Castiel ignored Sam's outburst and spoke directly to Dean. “I did. I simply used a scenario you frequently dream of and replicated it in the real world. Do not fear, I made sure Cindy would... um... enjoy your company. I interviewed many women before I selected her. In fact, she said payment was unnecessary.”

Dean was torn, should he be angry that Castiel was watching his dreams again or flattered that he’d gone to so much trouble for him? He settled on flattered, after all it really was one of his more common fantasies. “Thanks Cas. You're awesome.”

Castiel smiled broadly, pleased that he’d finally gotten something right about sex. He was concerned that he’d be lectured again about confusing porn with reality. “You are welcome Dean.”

“Ugh that is just... creepy. I can’t believe that an Angel of the Lord is admitting to causing a city wide power failure so my brother could get laid!?!” Sam exclaimed with a pained expression. He turned and stormed off to their room hoping to find some brain bleach.


	4. Breathing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conspiracy and a fake case lead to discovery that changes everything. 
> 
> Some spoilers right up to Season 12 episode 5 (Sort of). Mentions of Mary, Chuck, and the bunker. Nothing big but still there.

Dean shot a curious glance at Castiel; he’d been following behind Dean like a lost puppy all day. Normally it would annoy the hell out of him but for some reason, today, it was kind of nice. There was something about his doting attention that was calming. Since Mary had left the bunker and Sam insisted on hunting again, Dean had been feeling a little like a leaf blown in the wind. He didn’t have a goal, no Big Bad to fight, no real direction, and it made him itchy. Having Cas hovering provided a distraction, something consistent to focus on.

They’d been wondering empty halls of a business complex for hours looking for clues as to what was causing the top floor to have no gravity. They’d found nothing on a floor by floor search. Sam volunteered to take the basement leaving Dean and Cas the only place they had yet to search, the elevator. Given his history with these contraptions, he’d argued with Sam that it was safer for Dean to take the basement. Sam just shot Cass an unreadable look and said “Just go. You’ll be fine. Besides Cas can always fly you out if something goes wrong.”

Dean and his Angelic shadow slipped onto the lift. Outside, Sam smiled. “Finally,” he mumbled giving up the fruitless search immediately. He climbed the stairs to the top floor where sure enough the gravity was back to normal, and flopped onto the couch with a novel. Content to wait his brother's incipient freakout in comfort. He really hoped that the plan he’d helped Castiel concoct finally worked. His brother really needed a healthy relationship in his life.

Dean and Cas searched for anything that would indicate a supernatural cause to the problems upstairs. When they found nothing Dean decided to hit the buttons for all ten floors, that way they’d see if it was stuffed between the doors somewhere. Castiel continued to hover, letting Dean lead the investigation. Then, predictably (at least for Castiel), the lights flickered and the lift shuttered to a stop. Dean cursed. Cas was silent.

“Alright Cas, mojo us out of here.” Cas made an attempt to look sincere as he put his hand on Dean’s forehead and ‘failed’ to fly them out.

“I cannot. For some reason I cannot get a fix on anything outside this box.”

“Come on Cas, I’ve seen you AngelAir us out of tighter places than this? What gives?”

“I do not know. We may have to wait for the humans to rescue us.”

“Great.” Dean said, casting nervous glances all around him.

“I’m stuck in an elevator with Dean Winchester.” Castiel stated, stepping uncomfortably close to Dean. “What could possibly go wrong?” He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Dean grunted and tried the emergency phone. Nothing. He slumped against the wall. “Sammy will notice that we’re stuck soon I’m sure. I hope he’s alright.”

“I can assure you that he is fine. I can feel his mood, he is calm.”

“Wait you can see how Sam is feeling but you can fly us out of here?”

“I do not know why. I am sorry.”

Sighing, Dean took pity on him. “It’s alright Cas. It’s not your fault.”

“Indeed. Perhaps we can engage in some type of activity to pass the time?”

“Uh... like what?” Visions of Cindy-Jane crossed his mind.

“We could talk. I understand that confined spaces encourage individuals to ‘open up’ about their innermost feelings.”

“You want a chick-flick moment?”

Castiel heard the warning tone in Dean’s voice and immediately attempted a different track. “Hardly. The other option that we have is sex. That also assists humans in passing the time.”

If Dean had been drinking he’d have spit his drink across the elevator. “Cas?” he asked uncertainly.

Castiel turned to him. “I am serious Dean. It has been many months since you engaged in sexual activity. It has been a few years for myself. In fact, I have not engaged in sexual activity since I got my Grace back and I would like to compare how the experiences differ.”

“So I’d be an experiment to you? Is that it?”

“No Dean. We are connected deeply, your Soul and my Grace. I would like to consummate that connection. I asked father if he would approve and he did agree that it was acceptable in this case.”

“You asked Chuck if you could fuck me?” Dean was hot and cold, flushed and pale, was he really having this conversation?

“Not in so crude a way but yes. Sam felt that trapping you somewhere to talk was also the best way to broach the subject.”

“You asked Sam if you could fuck me?”

“Of course not, don’t be thick Dean. Sam and I discussed the bond and how I was to converse with you regarding my feelings without you getting angry.”

“Oh.” Dean replied weakly.

“He suggested taking you on a date but I felt that would make you uncomfortable, that it would be too chick flick, too public. This opportunity is too good to pass up.”

“Dude, we are on a case.”

“True. However, I believe Sam has found the cause and eliminated it now. We are free to talk until the technology is repaired.”

Now Dean was getting angry. “There was no case was there?”

“Dean...”

“Don’t Cas. Just get us out of here.”

“I told you I cannot. I wish us to talk first. We can engage in a bonding moment during this time of crisis. I believe that I love you Dean. I would like to explore our relationship further.”

“Castiel, I thought you couldn’t feel.”

“I am rediscovering emotions. I will not be punished for expressing them any longer as I have my father’s blessing.”

“Isn’t it some sort of sin or abomination for you to fornicate with a mortal?”

“Under normal circumstances yes however, you are no mere mortal and I have received the highest blessing on our bond that one can possibly attain. Do you not feel the same?”

“I... Damn it Cas you can’t just throw something like this on a guy. I need time to think.”

“We apparently have ample time. It is likely going to take all night for the repair crew to realize we are stuck.”

“Sam will start freaking out soon.”

“I have instructed him not to.”

“What the Fuck?”

“Please take all the time you need. I will wait here.” With that Castiel allowed himself to commune with Heaven. Essentially leaving Dean alone in the elevator with a statue.

“Cas? Cas! Castiel? Come on man! This isn’t funny! Talk to me! What the hell Cas?” Dean railed and yelled, he even pushed Cas a few times but he remained motionless. Once his adrenaline and anger wore itself away all that he had left was a growing confusion. “Cas do you really mean it man? Do you love me?” He got no response from the angel so he kept talking. “Can you even here me?” Dean snapped his fingers in front of unblinking eyes. “Ok, well then, I’m just going to keep talking. Honestly Cas I have no idea what to do here. I guess I have some feelings for you, don’t know what to do about them but there you go. I just, I never thought it would... I don’t even know... Fuck! I can’t read you. You’re always running off. You make decisions without talking to me or explaining them to me. Half the time, I think I hate you for your superior smug ass confused face. But then you do something kind, or you say some slang term wrong, you cock your head to the side with that cute little bitch face. Damn, did I just say that out loud? God Cas, if you are listening, you can never tell Sam I said that. Seriously, you’re one of my only constants. You always come back, no matter how much you fuck up or how badly _I_ fuck up. You come back me. You and Sam. You’re the only ones who always come back. Oh fine, I’ll say it. I love you too.” Dean leaned forward and placed his forehead on Castiel’s. “Would you come back please?” He begged. Still he received no reply. “Hey, Ass Butt.” Dean whispered. “I think I’ve had enough time.”

The next thing Dean knew Castiel had him pinned to the elevator wall. His lips pressing against Dean’s. Then he pulled back and asked “Do you accept our bond Dean?”

“Yes.” He answered simply. Suddenly, the lift filled with a soft white light, it felt like something broken inside each of them snapped back into place. Dean gasped into Castiel’s mouth. An answering moan slipped from Castiel. They were barely touching and Dean thought he might explode. Taking a deep breath, the light flowed from the surrounding space and into Dean. It was like he’d swallowed liquid fire and sunlight. Like a dose of speed and a dozen energy drinks. But at the same time it was soothing, calming, like drifting into the most wonderful daydream ever.

Neither Castiel or Dean knew how long they remained like that, breathing in the Grace surrounding them. For the first time in his life Dean felt like everything was ok. That he was safe, loved, and whole.

Cas lifted his hand and pressed it to Dean’s forehead. “Do you promise not to run away the moment we get out of here.”

“I promise. I can’t say I’m going to be happy with you when whatever this is wears off but I promise to come back.”

“Do you promise to talk to me about how you are feeling?”

“As best I can.”

“Then we can leave this place.” Between one blink and the next they went from trapped in the elevator to Dean’s bedroom in the bunker.

“You are a bastard do you know that? What about Sam?”

Castiel slipped a phone out of his trench coat and sent a text. “Sam is on his way back now. We have plenty of alone time.”

The room fell silent then. Cas and Dean spent time exploring each other and their newly formed bond. Dean lost himself in the new sensations.

Sometime later Dean chuckled. “I think I love getting stuck in elevators.”


	5. Throw a total diva fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super fan meets her favorite actor in a high stress situation. Set in some random apartment complex in Vancouver British Columbia, Canada. 
> 
> Note that this is NOT a relationship fic as I don't like doing that to the real life people. It feels like a breach of trust somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story that got this series of fics going. I got stuck briefly in an elevator (and by briefly I mean like less than three minutes, but still it felt like an eternity.) and that got me thinking about how I would react differently if I was stuck with someone famous. Then I was watching convention footage later that night and my brain when "Hey! There's something to dream about!" 
> 
> I woke up early the next morning and wrote this. I've changed my name and I'm not from Vancouver but my job and my reactions to stress are very much on point. I have no idea if Jensen is anything like I portrayed him but if he reads this and corrects me I'll go in and fix it ;-D 
> 
> Anyway, please read and review. Hope you like it. 
> 
> The last chapter will likely be up later this week.

*********

Terry approached the elevator with trepidation. It’d only just been fixed two days ago. The landlord of this building was a notorious slumlord who cared little for the tenants of his building. He was facing a human rights law suit for leaving someone stuck in the elevator for nearly eight hours. He’d been recorded saying that “if the little shit would just pay his rent on time maybe I’d have gotten him out sooner.”

Terry had just left that individuals unit after convincing him not to hunt down and kill his landlord.  Now she had to run to another home visit on the other side of town. Expediency prevented her from using the stairs; she was 20 stories up.

The door slid open haltingly. There was a guy inside, his face blocked by a ball cap, flipping through a bundle of papers. He looked way to well dressed for this particular building. Terry’s first thought was ‘drug dealer’ followed immediately by ‘pimp.’ She almost refused to get in but she was on a tight schedule so she squared her shoulders and boarded. They descended several floors before everything went to shit. There was a sudden drop, the lights flickered and the emergency lights flashed on. The lift ground to a clunking, screeching stop.

The guy beside Terry grunted, gripping the lifts handrail to steady himself. There was this momentary hesitation, like a gasping of breath, and then he cursed “Son of a bitch!”

Terry froze, that voice sounded shockingly familiar. ‘Please don’t be a client’ she thought frantically. He finally shifted his eyes off the document in his hand and looked at his fellow passenger. She did a double take. Quickly, without thinking she pulled out her cell phone. She shone the flashlight in his direction and was floored to see that she’d been right. The man squinted in the light. “Great.” She said in a voice that shook with a combination of terror and hysterical amusement. “I’m stuck in an elevator with Dean Fucking Winchester. What can possibly go wrong?” She paused for a second then turned to him with her head tilted thoughtfully. “Please tell me you brought the salt?”

Beside her Jensen Ackles laughed. “Great, I’m stuck in an elevator with a super fan. What could possibly go wrong?”  He paused for dramatic effect, “please tell me you remember that I’m married. Quite happily.”

Terry held her hands up in mock surrender. “Relax; I know the difference between reality and fiction. Besides, I don’t do dangly bits. I’m queer. Name’s Terry.”

Holding in a slightly hysterical laugh himself Jensen asked, “Dangly bits?”

“Penises are just funny looking.” She answered distractedly while looking around the lift’s interior.

Despite their situation he let out a full on laugh then he stuck his hand out. Terry took it with only a slight hesitation. “Jensen”

“Pleasure to meet you. Did I mention I’m terrified of elevators? Especially this one.”

“Yeah?”

“My client was stuck in here for eight fucking hours last week. Sorry for my language. I can’t seem to stop talking...or swearing when I’m freaking out. Wait... what the hell are you doing in a dump like this anyway?”

“Filming.” He answered, because to him it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Make sure you spray everything for bedbugs before you leave...”

“Ew, bedbugs are you serious?”

“Quite. If I looked in here long enough I’d find some i’m sure. This hell-hole should be condemned.” Terry took a breath, chuckling when Jensen started scratching. “Wait are they expecting you on set?”

“Yeah, I’m actually running a bit late. Well, later now...”

“Oh thank god! You’re important enough that the landlord might give a fuck.”

“What’d you mean? You’re important.”

“I’m named as a witness in the lawsuit against Mr. Joey Danby. If I were alone in here, I’d starve to death and they’d be taking my corpse out in a year. You, he’ll get out in a few minutes.”

“He seemed nice enough when I met him.”

“Of course he did. You are a valid human being with money. Me and my client’s... not so much.”

“What do you mean by clients?”

“I’m a social worker, Intensive Case Manager actually. My team houses individuals experiencing homeless who have multiple barriers like mental and/or physical health conditions and addictions.  It’s my job to keep them housed, happy, and healthy.”

“Awesome.”

“Yeah, I guess. Not as awesome as $175,000 per show but still, I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else.”

“So you said he was stuck for eight hours?”

“Yes, the guy didn’t even call the repair crew for five. Do me a favour, grab that emergency phone and use every ounce of fame in your body to get his sorry slumlord ass moving. Make sure you throw a total diva fit and threaten to hit him where it hurts. Threaten to sue for millions if he doesn’t get you out right this instant. And for god sake, don’t mention my name or he’ll probably prefer to leave you in here just to get back at me.”

Jensen picked up the phone. The conversation started as a polite request for help that received little to no support. He looked over at Terry, who rolled her eyes and whispered “You’re an actor. Act! Be mean!”  

He winked and went on a tirade, he demanded to speak to his director, demanded to speak to his co-star, and reminded them how much money was being wasted while shooting was delayed. Eventually, the landlord was falling all over himself to get the contractor there within the hour. Once he’d hung up Jensen turned to his lift-mate. “Well?”

“Oscar worthy. I’m kinda glad you had to act that. I frankly assume anyone with money is a dick.”

“Not everyone. So we’re here for at least an hour. Do you think we should try to open the door? Maybe we can get out on the nearest floor?”

“Holy hell no! You’re not gonna make me lose my second favorite character from my second favorite show! Didn’t you watch the episode on _your own show_ where the security guard that arrested Sam was cut in half? They didn’t make that shit up. We stay here and wait. If it were to fall while you were climbing out you’d be cut in half. And don’t even think of going out the top, it’s not possible to climb up.”

“Second favorite? I think I’m hurt.”

“Nothing can ever beat Star Trek. I put Supernatural above Doctor Who though.”

“Those are some good shows.”

“Big shoes to fill and since Dean can’t regenerate into a new body, you’d better not get yourself killed!”

“Alright, alright, I won’t be a hero. So, you’re a Sam fan?”

“I’m a nerd. Of course I’m a Sam fan... Brains are sexy. Though, I’m also a shit disturber and if I were in here with Jarrod, I’d likely have said the opposite to him. Hey, why don’t you pray or something, get Castiel in here to save us? I hear AngelAir tickets are cheap.”

Jensen chuckled. “I tried already. Unfortunately, he’s stuck in Misha’s body right now and doesn’t have access to his mojo.”

“Right, it’s a dimension thing. Damn, well it was worth asking.”

“So, now what?”

Terry shrugged and settled onto the floor. Jensen followed suit.

They chatted and joked for over two hours before the lift started moving again. All in all, Terry was relieved. It had been months since she’d relaxed around anyone, it was kind of sad that it took getting trapped in a small box to get her to socialize. By the time the Lift doors opened Dean had officially become her favorite character, just by virtue of knowing the actor.

Jensen was instantly surrounded by friends and co-workers when they stepped back onto terra firma. Terry sighed and attempted to slip out, unfortunately, her cell phone drew attention to her escape attempt. The group greeting Jensen turned to her, startled at the sudden noise. “This isn’t funny Dean. The voice says I’m almost out of minutes.” (The supernatural clip on her notifications was in Castiel’s voice.) Terry pulled out her phone and tried to silence it, knowing that people would likely be trying to call her too. Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough and her phone started playing “the road so far”. Terry tried to dismiss the call, or answer it, or really just shut the thing up. Honestly thinking she’d die of embarrassment before the phone shut up...

Jensen laughed good-naturedly. “If Star Trek is your favorite then why are all your ringtones set to our show?”

Terry blushed, “because the ringtones for star trek suck.”

“Come here and let me introduce you. Guy’s you’ll never believe what this lady does for a living.”

“Dude, I’m no lady.” Terry replied.


	6. The Elevator that didn't stop, but should have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean unknowingly experience a great loss. all because the FBI does regular maintenance on their elevators and have great back up generators.

Dean was exhausted. His shirt spattered with blood. Grime from a month long hunt through wilderness and literal mud pits caked under his fingernails and boot treads. His brother shuffled along beside him head down; filthy hair drooped over his eyes, too tired to even swipe it back. Castiel had left them almost two months ago, called back to heaven for a huge emergency that couldn’t be dealt with without them. He’d promised to be back within hours, so far he hadn’t returned. Dean prayed as often as he could, just in case he was still alive, but hope was fading at this point. If he expressed his lack of hope Sam would blame it on exhaustion and dismiss his concerns so he kept quiet.

They rode the elevator to the BAU’s floor to report that they’d finally got the werewolf pack that’d been hunting Shenandoah National Park. When Spencer had called, requesting assistance Dean had been suspicious, but after being convinced of the BAU’s sincerity and exceptional need. Sam and Dean had packed up and booked it for Virginia. They had been paid for this job and offered hotel rooms while they were hunting! The pack had been cunning and particularly vicious so Dean still felt the trouble wasn’t worth the pay but hey, he usually did this for free so... Plus they’d likely saved a bunch of lives this month.

As the elevator climbed floor after floor, stopping randomly to let on and off FBI personnel, Dean leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Sam took a similar position beside him. They’d both zoned out completely by the third floor, when a screaming child shook them out of their stupor. “NO!!! I want my mom! Let me go! I don’t want to go with you.”

The child’s green eyes were wide, tears streamed down her face. Her blond hair was messy and unkempt. The agent that was escorting her bent down and looked her in the eyes once the lift doors closed. “Deanna, I’m so sorry. We can’t find any other family members to take you in so you have to go to a foster home.”

Dean looked upon the child, his heart saddened. He wished there was something he could do to help the child. He sent a thought toward his husband “Cas, I wish you were here man. You could find this kid’s family. No kid should have to go into foster care. Family is everything. Please just meet us here at the FBI and we can look into it. Maybe we could even take her in; we were talking about that weren’t we? Cas?”

He closed his eyes again, waiting. Then the elevator lights dimmed, flickered, and brightened again. They felt a shudder, a brief slowing of motion, and then everything slipped back to normal. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The door’s opened, letting Dean and Sam out leaving the child behind.

The girl Deana and her escort got off one floor above. “So who do we have here?” A kind looking woman asked.

“Hey, Mel. This is Deanna Winchester, her mother Cindy-Jane was killed in the bombing last week. We have attempted to locate other relatives but it appears her only relatives were a father Dean and an Uncle Samuel but they were both killed a few years ago. She’s unfortunately going to have to go into care.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss Deanna. Why don’t we go get you settled until a social worker can get here to talk to you ok?”    


	7. One last elevator trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets summoned to court and gets the biggest shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write this, I'd planned on leaving it up in the air but then the rest wrote itself so here you go. 
> 
> I'm not usually one for perfectly happy endings but hey :-) when the Angels are around (well the one's that aren't dicks anyway) Happy endings must happen!

*****  


Dean and Castiel walked into the courthouse in Lebanon Kansas. They’d gotten a strange letter from the Justice of the Peace (A woman they’d come to know quite well over the years) saying that Dean needed to appear before the courts immediately. Thinking that it was a supernatural issue they headed out right way. Sam had sent his regrets as he was dealing with a haunting several counties away.

They checked the note and headed for the elevator. Clicking the appropriate button Dean leaned back against the wall. The lift stopped on the second floor and a young girl who looked around 10 stepped on. She also hit the third floor button.

Castiel tilted his head and gazed at the child curiously. First off, it was odd that she was on her own. Secondly, he felt a draw toward her similar to what he felt toward Dean, a thing that had never happened before. His curiosity grew when she reached out and flipped the off switch, halting the elevator between floors. She turned toward them both and crossed her arms.

“Did you know?” She asked Dean, her tone accusing.

“Did I know what kid?”

“That it was me?”

Dean bent down to eye level with her. “That what was you?”

“I was crying. We were at the FBI in an elevator just like this one. You looked at me like you wanted to take me home. So, did you know it was me?”

Dean honestly had no idea what the kid was talking about. He glanced at Cas, who looked baffled. “Where are your parents?”

“Standing right in front of me.” She bit out in adolescent rage. “Well one of them is anyway. My mom’s dead and you lied to the police.”

“What?” Dean cast a thought toward his Angel ‘ _did she just imply that she’s my daughter_?’

Castiel projected his thoughts into Dean’s mind. ‘ _I believe she did. There is something about her Dean, she may be telling the truth_.’

“Cindy-Jane? Remember her? She died in a great big bomb. I was in daycare.”

Dean cast his memory back. He ran through all the women he’d been with before Castiel had finally committed himself to the relationship. His mind rolled back five years to the time Castiel had gone missing for months stuck in heaven dealing with the Hosts uprising, nothing sprung to mind. He went further back, feeling Castiel reading his thoughts as he struck on it, ten years ago! Castiel’s gift, his anniversary present! Where Cas had knocked out power to an entire city so Dean could live out a fantasy with a willing woman in an elevator. _‘just like this one.’_ He thought. And if he wasn’t facing his potential daughter he’d have laughed right out loud. Elevators, equal part’s blessing and curse.

Watching the child closely he attempted to remember another, less x-rated elevator ride. Suddenly it came to him, he was exhausted and missed Castiel like he’d have missed his lungs, and he’d prayed to save this kid. “Cas, we were that close… I remember her! I do remember. I had no idea who you were.”

“Really?” Some of her anger melted when she saw the sadness in his expression.

“Why aren’t you with a foster family?”

“I ran away, they were mean, the man helped me. He helped me do research and I found you. I came here and I’ve refused to leave all day. I’m not leaving until you adopt me.”

Dean cast an imploring gaze at Castiel; he had so much he wanted to ask but didn’t even know where to start. Damn he wished Sam was with them, talking was his thing.

Castiel mimicked Dean’s crouched position. “What is your name?”

“Deanna Winchester.” She said proudly.

Dean choked, the image of the lights flickering on that elevator ride five years ago crossed his mind, if they’d been stuck for even five minutes they’d have known who she was. He remembered how he’d almost inquire about her after they’d completed the case but hadn’t cause he was too worried about Cas.

Castiel continued questioning her; he placed a hand on Dean’s back, steadying him through his emotional turmoil. “What man helped you come here?”

“His name is Chuck. He said family is important. He said find Dean and Castiel they would love me.” Both men exchanged surprised glances. Chuck must have healed quicker than expected with Amara’s help.

“Is Chuck here now?”

“No, he left. He gave a letter to the lady. She said she’d make some calls.”

“Cas?” Dean asked, “Is this real? Is she human? Nothing’s wrong with her? Possession, shifter, anything?”

Cas reached forward, the child flinched back but he didn’t let her evade him. His Grace responded to the contact much the same as it did when he and Dean first accepted their bond. A soft white light filled the lift. Dean gasped, reaching out to grab hold of Castiel. Castiel felt the bond ignite between the three of them, long fractured pieces of one whole soul fusing together, creating the most beautiful family bond he’d ever witnessed.

With shaking hands and tears on his cheeks, Dean reached forward and pulled his daughter in close. He hooked his arm under her legs and picked her up putting her between them. Castiel wrapped his arms around them both. The feeling of love and security was so overwhelming that Deanna burst into tears, sobbing with relief that someone was going to love her.

When Chuck had dropped her off, he’d said her father would love her and her uncle would too, she’d never dreamed she’d get three people! She’d have a real family.

Dean settled Deanna on his hip and reached for the switch. Seconds later the elevator opened. “Let’s get this moving so we can take you home kiddo. You are so gonna love your new digs.”  


  


End  


Thanks for reading!  



End file.
